Reacciona
by Willnira
Summary: ¿Definitivamente nunca te gustaré? Entonces decididamente cambiare tus sentimientos, definitivamente haré que te guste...InuKag.


**Reacciona...**

**Summary: **¿Definitivamente nunca te gustaré? Entonces decididamente cambiare tus sentimientos, definitivamente haré que te guste...InuKag.

**Aclaraciones:**

Inuyasha **NO** me pertenece (si me pertenecieran, adivinen qien staría en mi cama en estos momentos ;D?)

-DIALOGOS-

"PENSAMIENTOS"

(DUH! yo)

"_El era perfecto, pero mantenerlo engañado _

_No era la forma de amarlo..."_

Amaba esos días lluviosos, su humor era más alegre de lo normal...

Le fascinaban esos días porque podía estar en la lluvia mojándose, claro después de la clase ya que en estos momentos la regañarían. La clase de la profesora fue muy aburrida principalmente porque todos ponían atención a la lluvia y no a la maestra, y eso que se sentía especial...

La compañera que estaba a su lado, estaba llorando. Pobre, de seguro le tenía miedo a la lluvia o la lluvia la deprimía, la campana empezó a sonar haciendo que ella se levantara ahí fue cuando vio a su compañero que estaba a lado. Final de clases...Comenzó a salir apresurada mientras iba a su casillero a guardar sus libros y únicamente metía a su mochila los libros que iba a necesitar...

¡Era el perfecto día, para mojarse!

Caminó apresurada mientras veía a todas esas estudiantes corriendo para no mojarse, ¡Ha! Ellas no entendían la felicidad de mojarse en el agua como una niña pequeña, llegó en la entrada de la escuela y comenzó a mojarse completamente feliz, pero después la lluvia dejo caer encima de ella...

-No puedo permitir que te mojes...-dijo el muchacho que estaba a su lado junto a una sombrilla, ella simplemente suspiro. Lo conocía, Inuyasha el muchacho que siempre intento estar a su lado. El único que sin importar como intentaba llamar su atención, pero no lo conseguía porque el era como todos. Regalando un te quiero a todas las muchachas...Ugh, le era "despreciable"-

-No necesito de ti...-dijo Kagome mientras intentaba apartarse de el y de su paraguas-Definitivamente nunca me gustaras, ¿No lo entiendes?-dijo de manera ruda mientras el sonreía y entonces apretaba su puño para seguirla un poco con su sombrilla-

-¿Definitivamente nunca? Esas palabras son nuevas...-dijo con un poco de arrogancia. Aunque el era alto, y estaba encorvándose un poco para poder hablarle cerca de su rostro...-Decididamente haré que te guste, cambiare tus sentimientos y definitivamente haré que te guste...-dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome y le dejaba la sombrilla para entonces el caminar en dirección contraria y comenzar a mojarse. Oh, ese hombre era raro...-

Darle el paraguas solamente para que no se mojara. Lo admitía era bueno con las mujeres pero ella no iba a caer con eso...

Pero necesitaba esa sombrilla, porque luego la iban a regañar. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, su maldita conciencia la estaba perturbando mientras ella sonreía con esa sombrilla el se habia ido caminando mientras se mojaba...

Se metió rápido a bañar para no enfermarse, hizo la poca tarea que tenía mientras luego bajaba a comer algo y así al final de su tedioso día quedarse dormida...

Al día siguiente casi todo fue igual, excepto que apareció el grande sol...Su mamá le dio un aventón cerca de la escuela mientras ella entraba a la escuela como si nada, su amiga Sango estaba platicando con un profesor y luego al verla corría a su lado y le hablaba de su amigo Inuyasha. Sip, ellos dos eran amigos y casualmente ellos dos nunca anduvieron.

-Te dio el paraguas, y el se fue mojando, ¡Que tierno!-dijo su amiga divertida mientras Kagome rolaba sus ojos. Sango y ella no eran tan diferentes simplemente solo iban en diferentes salones. Ella iba en el "g" y ella en el "b" igual que Inuyasha. Sango era como su mejor amiga, y no las hicieron hermanas porque su mamá no podría con ambas-

Antes de entrar a su salón su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo contesto mientras se detenía cerca de los casilleros...

-_¿Si?_-pregunto con una voz normal mientras luego escuchaba un estornudo. Sentía un remordimiento, de alguien que posiblemente se enfermo por idiota al darle su sombrilla-_¿Quién habla?-_pregunto mientras se mordía el labio-

_-Yo...-dijo esa voz mormada, mientras ella respondía un ¿Quién yo?-¡Yo, Inuyasha! Duh, ¿Quién más_?-decía desesperado el muchacho mientras estornudaba de nuevo-_Dile al profesor que no iré a clases...Por favor..._-Su voz sonaba Rogona tal vez lo iba a hacer. Pero ahora se sentía mal-

_-Si no me hubieras dado la sombrilla no te hubieras enfermado, además debes hablarle al director o yo que se..._-decía de manera irritada. Ni siquiera sabía quien le habia dado el número de su celular.-

_-Si...Quería escuchar tu voz..._-Se sonrojo mientras luego decía un "adiós" y entraba a sus clases-

Ese día fue perfecto, no hubo ningún halago de Inuyasha. Ni siquiera sus sonrisas.

Suspiró mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en su cuaderno y entonces después al final de la clase el tutor la mandaba llamar. Al parecer por haberle dicho que Inuyasha no iba a asistir a clases, tenía que llevarle la tarea. Rolo sus ojos cuando se entero de eso y dijo un "como sea" no tenía ganas de verlo, no quería ir a su casa, mansión o lo que tuviera...

No sabía ni porque en su cuaderno decía un "Inuyasha" así que arranco la hoja y la tiró a la basura. Y, solo porque el tutor se lo ordeno estaba en camino a la casa de Inuyasha, habia dicho a su madre que llegaría un poco tarde, así que fue camino a la casa de Inuyasha...Sango solo tenía tiempo para ella y Miroku y esos dos estaban muy interesados en que ella e Inuyasha se pusieran de novios, pero no iba a pasar...

Al parecer le habían dicho que vivía solo. Comenzó a tocar el timbre mientras unos pasos lentos y cansados atendían la puerta...

-El profesor...-dijo mientras veía a un Inuyasha totalmente sonrojado y cansado caminando. Comenzó a preocuparse en verdad mientras entonces dejaba su mochila aun lado, y lo ayudaba a caminar...Lo puso detrás de su espalda porque al parecer el no tenía nada de energía así que fue a su habitación-

Tenía mucha temperatura, y al parecer nadie lo estaba cuidando...

-_"¡Demonios! Y yo fui la causante de esto"-_pensó mientras tropezaba por accidente y caía encima de la cama junto con Inuyasha. Al menos ya estaba acostado, lo acomodo en su cama. Fue a la cocina y le preparo algo que se les da a los enfermos, preparo mantas con agua helada mientras le colocaba una sobre su frente. Se veía mucho mejor cuando dormía y con sus mejillas sonrojadas...Que cuando estaba despierto y le decía cualquier cosa tonta, sonrió mientras lo observaba dormir-

Y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando de verlo descansar...

Disfrutaba verla dormir, con su hermoso rostro...

-_"Ella es más complicada que yo, y eso que yo soy el enfermo"-_pensó mientras llevaba con cuidado su mano hasta la mejilla de Kagome, y automáticamente ella despertaba. Uh, y eso que a el le gustaba verla dormir-

-¡Ah! Ya desperté... ¿Cómo estas?-preguntó mientras veía que el se habia comido lo que ella habia preparado, sonrió mientras el levantaba su ceja y la miraba profundamente-

-Cuando desperté y te vi, simplemente creí que era un sueño... ¡Pero no lo era! Y eso me hizo feliz...-Kagome simplemente agacho su mirada para no verlo. Esa clase de comentarios la hacían sentir extraña, y tenía miedo de que el simplemente estuviera jugando-

-Quiero que lo dejes...-dijo mientras comenzaba a apretar su falda y entonces levantaba su vista para ver a Inuyasha a cualquier parte de su rostro menos a los ojos-Si en verdad es un juego, no quiero que lo sigas...-dijo mientras el sonreía y llevaba su mano al hombro de Kagome y la acercaba para que sus frentes simplemente chocaran-

-¡No hablar! Tú me gustas-dijo con mucha honestidad mientras ella se levantaba nerviosa e iba por un poco de agua-

Al menos a ella le preocupaba su salud, porque habia venido a verlo...

-Kagomeee...-dijo mientras comenzaba a acostarse y ella rápido aparecía en su habitación-Tengo hambre...-Ella asintió mientras iba a servirle un poco más de comida y regresaba-

-¡Come!-Y si ella seguía dándole esas sonrisas el se iba a enamorar aun más-

-Dame de comer...-dijo haciendo pucheros mientras ella lo miraba confundida. El estaba bromeando... ¿Verdad? Al ver su rostro simplemente sonrió con un poco de ternura, haciendo su mirada matadora en Kagome-Por tu culpa me enferme mínimo deberías de atender bien a tu enfermo...-dijo de ese modo cariñoso. Ella llevó la cuchara al plato mientras intentaba acercarla a la boca de Inuyasha-

-¡Bien, pero ninguna palabra!-Hizo que tosiera muchas veces. Después miró la hora, las seis de la tarde de seguro su mamá estaba preocupada cuando el termino de comer más, fue por la medicina y un vaso de agua-Toma tu medicina, y metete a la cama...Y no me meteré contigo, se hace tarde y debo irme...-dijo mientras el abría la boca y ella le daba la pastilla y después el tomaba un poco de agua. Dejo la tarea de Inuyasha encima de la mesa, mientras comenzaba a irse-

Pero el simplemente la detuvo con la mano.

-¿Tienes algo? ¿Algo que quieras decirme?-Ella se sintió en verdad nerviosa-

-No...-dijo de la manera más tranquila, mientras el la miraba a los ojos ella insistía en evadir su mirada-

Después de discutir y de por fin hacerla que lo viera a sus ojos ella se sonrojo y quedo sin palabras. El corazón de ella latía con mucha fuerza, y posiblemente pensaba que solo era el suyo...Pero tambien el de Inuyasha latía mucho, tan rápido como un carro de carreras...

Puso su mano sobre el cuello de Kagome, mientras lo estiraba a su comodidad. Ella no se opuso, simplemente se quedo hipnotizada ante esos hermosos ojos dorados...El cerro sus ojos mientras comenzaba a acercarse a los labios de Kagome, su corazón no podía tanto era como si fuera a estallar pero tampoco su cuerpo le permitía alejarse...El llegó a sus labios. No hizo algo que la pudiera asustar, simplemente noto como ella se quedaba aun sorprendida, y cuando el se separó ella tomo sus cosas y comenzó a salir de manera nerviosa...

Y, el se quedo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

**---**

La envidia recorría por todo el cuerpo de Kikyou, sus ojos cafés eran extremadamente fríos. Y, estaba demasiado molesta como para hablar con sus amigas pero si habia una persona con la que quería hablar con Kagome Higurashi, la estupida niña que le habia quitado su novio... (Ni siquiera anduvieron) Su coraje aumento al saber que todos decían que Inuyasha a cada momento le decía me gustas a Kagome, y eso no lo toleraba. No toleraba a su prima...

-Hey Kagome...-decía Kikyou mientras le tomaba del brazo y la alejaba un poco de sus amigos, Sango simplemente continuo hablando con su amiga mientras Kagome era jalada por el lado negativo-¿Sabes que tan fácil para Inuyasha puede dar un beso?-pregunto burlesca mientras ella se quedaba confundida. No entendía el punto de Kikyou, y le daba miedo que fuera a decir mentiras-Sabes eres mi prima, y yo _te quiero mucho_...-Hizo cierta énfasis en el te quiero mucho-Y quiero decirte que...Inuyasha no te conviene...Para el todo es fácil, besar, acariciar, tocar...Y no tocar tu mano...-dijo Kikyou de manera peligrosa haciendo que Kagome se quedara viéndola totalmente miedosa. Y, aunque le dolía el pecho y sentía un nudo en su garganta no iba a rebajarse a llorar delante de su prima-Por eso no lo mereces...-siguió diciendo con un rostro demasiado serio Kikyou, llenando de dudas el corazón de su pequeña prima-

No dijo nada, simplemente se alejo de su prima...

Si, ella no lo quería entonces ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Por qué sentía que quería llorar en ese momento? Entro a clases y no tenía ganas de tomarlas, pero aun así entro a clases y tomo asiento...A los pocos segundos llegó Inuyasha con una hermosa sonrisa...

-La próxima vez que me enferme... ¿Serías mi enfermera?-pregunto con esa voz coqueta, ella simplemente giro su cabeza de manera ruda mientras lo ignoraba totalmente. El no le siguió hablando...De seguro le molesto que la besara, se peleo con el mismo en su cabeza, y le mando un recado...-

"_Hey Kag, perdón por haberte besado...Pero, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"_

Kagome lo leyó y sintió que se le iban a salir las lágrimas pero aun así logro contenerlas. No sabía que dolía más. Lo que dijo Kikyou o que el simplemente siguiera jugando, quiso creerle que era diferente pero era igual. ¿A cuantas chicas habia besado de esa forma?

Le regresó el papel, y se lo aventó de manera ruda. Totalmente molesta.

"_Quiero que me dejes en paz...Por más que lo intentes ¡No te quiero, no me gustas!"_

Se quedo serio, y deprimido. Eso habia dolido, alguien jamás lo rechazaba de esa manera...Si ella no quería que la molestara entonces la dejaría en paz, ese día fue horrible para Kagome...

Inuyasha no le hablo, ni siquiera la miró...

-Hey Kag, ¿Qué paso entre Inuyasha y tu?-pregunto Sango mientras veía como estaba Kagome deprimida caminando hacia su casa, habia invitado a Sango esta vez para tener una conversación de chicas y hubiera invitado a Ayame pero tenía que trabajar-

-Nada es solo que ya me canse de que me moleste...-dijo mientras Sango la detenía para comenzarle hablar-

-Kag, Inuyasha simplemente ha demostrado que te quiere en estos tres meses...Te ha dado flores, te ha invitado a salir... ¿No crees que es hora de que lo admitas?-preguntó Sango un poco molesta mientras Kagome rápido se molestaba-

-¡¿Admitirlo?! Para el decir todo eso fue fácil, besar a todas sus otras novias, e incluso besarme a mí...-dijo de manera furiosa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y entonces Sango la abrazaba-

-¿No te dolió que el te ignorara desde ayer?-pregunto Sango mientras Kagome asentía levemente-¿Te gusto que te besara?-Volvió a preguntar mientras esta vez Kagome asentía de manera lenta-Y, ¿De que te va a servir negar que te gusta?-pregunto Sango mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Kagome-

Mencionar el nombre de Inuyasha, fue la suficiente energía para que su corazón se acelerara un poco...Converso con Sango, y la castaña admitió que habia tenido miedo de ser novia de Miroku. Principalmente porque no habia chica que no mirara, pero porque lo quería le dio una oportunidad...

¿Cómo se sentiría Inuyasha ante sus crueles palabras?

Poniéndose en los zapatos de Inuyasha...Si el hubiera sido Inuyasha y hubiera besado a la persona que le gusta, y después al día siguiente hubiera recibido unas crueles palabras definitivamente se sentiría terriblemente furioso...

Habia acompañado a Sango a la primer parada del camión, y se habia encontrado con un teléfono publico. Ahora que sabía que le gustaba, quería decírselo...

No podría esperar mañana, porque tenía un presentimiento, no le gustaba que el la ignorara ese día fue horrible; Sintió horrible al recibir lo que Kikyou le dijo pero era cierto, duro tres meses para conquistarla y para el ser rechazado de seguro fue duro. Le llamó a su celular del teléfono publico mientras esperaba que contestara, no dijo su nombre simplemente le dijo que iba a verlo en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa.

Camino apresurada, si el la veía y corría lo aceptaría pero no quería ser ignorada...

Para Inuyasha esa llamada fue la más rara que habia recibido, y tenía una vaga idea de quien se trataba así que se apresuro a ponerse sus zapatos y de caminar hasta el punto de reunión, corrió hasta llegar a ese parque, y maldecía que la gente se apareciera de la nada...Y al fin llegó una pequeña silueta, con el uniforme de su escuela y con un rostro totalmente triste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el mientras ella simplemente sentía un nudo al ver la forma en que el le hablaba-Supuso que eras tu... ¿Quieres burlarte un poco de mí?-pregunto mientras ella tomaba el coraje para hablarle. ¿Qué importaba si lo que Kikyou decía era verdad? ¡Ella lo quería!-

-No, yo...Solo quiero decirte que te quiero...-dijo Kagome mientras lo miraba de manera triste. Se sentía tan tranquila al momento de habérselo dicho, como si algo la hubiera simplemente liberado de una grande carga-Fui una de las únicas que me dejaras en paz, y ahora no quiero que lo hagas...No quiero que te rindas...-le dijo mientras sus mejillas levemente se sonrojaban y entonces el se quedaba sorprendido. El brillo de sus ojos dorados comenzó a hacerse notorio-porque te quiero...-Volvió a decir mientras el se le quedaba viendo-Lo siento...Pensé que podía esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo pero...no pude-dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-

El simplemente la abrazó sintiendo su cabello negro sobre su mano, mientras ella continuaba sonrojada con su frente pegada en la de Inuyasha...

-Mañana hubiera sido muy tarde, ha sido difícil ignorarte...-dijo Inuyasha mientras continuaba abrazándola y entonces la separaba un poco para limpiarle esas pequeñas lágrimas que intentaban caer de los ojos de Kagome-Me he acostumbrado a ti supongo...-dijo mientras sonreía con mucha felicidad. En ese momento era el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo-Y, ¿En verdad esta bien?-pregunto nervioso mientras ella levantaba sus ojos y lo miraba confundida-¿Qué siga adelante, queriéndote?-pregunto mientras ella sonreía-

-¡Si!-dijo de manera animada mientras el sonreía con mucha felicidad, e intentaba besarla pero antes de eso...Ella ya se habia adelantado para probar una vez más esos labios de Inuyasha-

El siguió sosteniéndola entre sus brazos...

Todo lo que hizo e iba a hacer por Kagome sabía que iba a valer la pena porque...El la quería, y como dijo...Iba a hacer todo por ser el número uno en el corazón de Kagome. Nadie la iba a lastimar porque el iba a estar ahí para protegerla...

Había entendido que el podía cansarse y dejarla, y ella no quería eso. No quería que se rindiera, quería que siguiera queriéndola...

Si que la ignorara un día, fue horrendo...Ser ignorada por más tiempo iba a ser su muerte...Sonrió cuando después de cinco minutos de nuevo sintió los labios de Inuyasha pegarse sobre los suyos...

¡Iba a ser su máximo esfuerzo para que lo suyo funcionara!

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Ok, Ok! parte de las palabras tiernas (más del final) lo sake de un manga u.u pero NO todo es igual que el manga o,o (así que bueno n,n si copie o algo así quiero decirles que NO. Tal vez SEA parecido pero NO es igual ù.ú! Ok?) qiero decirlo porque luego me meto en broncas Q.Q!!!

Bueno e,e ke decir? X.x estoi escribiendo dos fics nuevos (mi vicio de vacaciones x.x)

Y uno es...

**We're no good**: Kag y Souta son gemelos son como ke problematicos, y qieren llamar la atención...Pero estan los intocables, y por supuesto Kikyou ¿Qué pasara? (e.e odio usar bn los signos ù.ú MALDICIÓN!)

**Especiales**: Inuyasha estaba enamorado de Kagome, pero ella era tan despistada que ni lo sabía...Lo único que sabía era que quería vencer a Inuyasha en algo una vez en su vida... (Me base en special a. Un manga muy bonito xD hahaha ke en verdad me hace reír hay una escena donde una tipa es invitada al cumpleaños del tipo a cambio de ke se disculpe i ella dice "I'M SOOORRRY" de una manea muy hipócrita y todos así como ke "Q.Q!!!?? WTF?" hahahaha y me hace llorar cada vez ke veo esa parte hahahaha xDD es tan cura)

Bueno o,o me inspire en histeria e.e asi ke continuaré ese xD:D

Bye bye n.n

Atte:

Willnira

"_El me hará hotcakes por la mañana_

_Usando simplemente sus boxers"_


End file.
